Crazy School
by chiisai-hikari-chan
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein Mädchen an ein früheres Jugnsinternat kommt und genau auf diesem Internat auch Yugi, Bakura, Malik uvm sind? schaut selber! das hier ist die überarbeitete Story


Das ist die Überarbeitete Form, ich hoffe sie ist ein bisschen besser geworden, also dann viel Spaß mit Crazy School!

**Crazy School!**

**1.Kapitel "Die Ankunft im Internat"**

**Chazz Sicht:**

**Eine Unruhe herrschte im Klassenzimmer als ich ins Klassenzimmer kam, aber diese verstummte soeben während ich in Begleitung des Direktors ins Klassenzimmer eintrat.**

"**Guten Morgen", begrüßte der Direktor die Schüler und die Lehrerin.**

"**Guten Mr. Maxim", antwortete die Lehrerin. "Bringen Sie uns eine neue Schülerin?"**

"**Ja, Miss Sera. Darf ich sie Ihnen übergeben?" "Ja, gerne." "Also, dann. Auf Wiedersehen.", und so verabschiedete sich der Direktor.**

**Miss Sera lief Richtung Tür und meinte ich solle ihr zum Pult folgen. Als ich vorne angekommen war verlangte sie von allen Schülern Ruhe.**

**Sie flüsterte mir noch zu: "Jetzt kannst du dich vorstellen." Ich hasse es mich vor irgendwelchen fremden Leuten vorzustellen oder vor ihnen lange Reden zu halten...**

**Ich blamiere mich da immer bloß! So wie früher an meiner alten Schule... Bei einem Referat, da war ich so aufgeregt, das meine Beine anfingen zu zittern und aus meiner Stimme hörte man auch gut das ich aufgereft war. Ich hoffte das es niemand bemerkt hat... es war so peinlich.. Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken! **

**Ich hoffe nur, das ich mich wenigstens nicht gleich blamiere.. "Jetzt aber Ruhe!", rief Miss Sera in die Klasse.**

**Plötzlich wurde es still. "Das hier ist Jessica." Und dann meinte sie zu mir: "Jetzt stell dich vor." Und schaute mich kurz um und meinte zu mir: Beruhig dich... Und noch mal tief Luft holen und dann erzähl ihnen etwas über dich... "Hallo... Ich heiße Jessica und bin 16 Jahre alt." Was sollte ich ihnen mehr erzählen? ich war echt froh als Miss Sera meinte, ob noch irgendjemand Fragen an mich hätte. Als sich niemand gemeldet hatte, meinte Miss Sera: "Nachdem Jessica (Bei diesem Namen zucke ich immer gewaltig zusammen... Aargh...Ich hasse ihn!) sich vorgestellt hat, könnt ihr euch doch auch mal vorstellen. Also, bei wem sollen wir anfangen?" Ich hoffte, dass ich hier irgendwann mal wieder weg kommen konnte...**

**"Niemand meldet sich? Na ja dann suche ich jemand aus. Und ich denke wir fangen bei dir.", sagte Miss Sera und zeigte auf einen Jungen, der ziemlich klein für sein Alter aussah.**

**"Ich bin Yugi Muto", meinte der Junge und so stellte sich einer nach dem anderem vor, nachdem das vorbei war, zeigte Miss Sera auf einen freien Platz am Fenster.**

**"Nun können wir endlich weiter machen.", sie drehte uns den Rücken zu, um etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben. Die restlichen 15 Minuten der Stunde verbrachte ich damit mich nicht auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, weil ich mit meinen Gedanken bei dem weiteren Verlauf des heutigen Tages war. **

**Ich war endlich froh, als ich das läuten hörte. Alle stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer und gerade als ich ihnen hinterlaufen wollte, hielt mich Miss Sera auf.**

**"Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen." Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und war echt schon gespannt was sie zu sagen hatte. "Also, du kennst dich hier nicht aus und bei uns ist es so, das sich immer ein Schüler um den Neuen kümmert. Und darum wirst du einem von ihnen anvertraut. Er wird dich dann durch das Internat führen und dir helfen dich einzuleben.", erklärte mir Miss Sera. Ich nickte und antwortete dann: "Und wer wird es sein?" "Seto Kaiba." "Oh, okay. Und wo find ich denn?", wollte ich wissen.**

**"Er müsste vor dem Klassenzimmer auf dich warten. Ich hoffe du gewöhnst dich hier schnell ein.", sagte Miss Sera zu mir.**

**Ich verabschiedete mich und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Ich schaute mich nach einem Jungen um, aber ich sah Seto nirgends.**

**Ich überlegte mir, was ich jetzt machen sollte, zurück zu Miss Sera? Gerade als ich zu Miss Sera gehen wollte, rief jemand meinen Namen. "Jessica, warte." Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Jungen, der circa 1,78cm groß war, braune kurze Haare hatte. Und einen langen weißen Mantel trug. "Ich bin Seto Kaiba. Ich sollte dir das Internat zeigen.", meinte der große Junge. **

**"Ja, okay." Seto lief auf einmal los, ich wunderte mich kurz und blieb stehen. Als er sich umdrehte, sagte er zu mir: "Willst du dort Wurzel schlagen? Ich gehe jetzt zum Mittagessen. " "Okay.", antwortete ich und folgte ihm. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir gelaufen sind um zur Kantine zu kommen. Mir kam es jedenfalls ziemlich lang vor. Als wir endlich in der Kantine angekommen sind, drückte mir Seto ein Tablett in die Hand und sagte ich solle mich dort hinten anstellen. Ich machte das was er mir gesagt hatte und stellte mich an. Nachdem Seto sich auch ein Tablett genommen hatte, kam er zu mir und stellte sich auch an. "Was darf es sein?", fragte mich eine Frau, die das Essen verteilte. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied ich mich für ein großes Schnitzel mit Pommes und Soße. Ich wartete danach noch auf Seto, als er sein Essen hatte, lief er rüber zu einem freien Tisch und setzte sich. Ich lief ihm hinterher und setzte mich neben ihn. Ich hoffe ich mache ihm keine Umstände, den anscheinend hat er bis jetzt immer abgelehnt, wenn er vom Direktor gefragt wurde, ob er einem neuen Schüler die Schule zeigt. Und bei mir hätte er ohne Murren ja gesagt...**

**Ich schaute kurz von meinem Essen hoch und schaute ihn an, er scheint ziemlich in Gedanken verloren zu sein. Als ich an ihm vorbei gucke sehe ich seine Freunde. Sie schauen alle gerade rüber, ich glaube er wäre viel lieber bei ihnen als bei mir. Als ich mich meinem Essen wieder zuwenden will sagt Seto: "Du hast nach dem Mittagessen keine Schule, weil das dein erster Schultag ist. Ich zeige dir dann dein Zimmer." Ich nickte als Antwort, weil ich so überrascht war. Danach folgte wieder Stille. Jeder aß er sein Essen, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Seto zu hören war. "Hey, Seto. Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzten?" Seto drehte sich um und antwortete: "Kann ich nicht, weil ich der neuen Schülerin alles zeigen muss." "Das kannst du auch, wenn du bei uns sitzt mit ihr." "Nicht wirklich, Bakura. Sie soll ja nicht gleich am ersten Tag, die schlechtesten Seiten unsrer Schule sehn. Das wäre total schlecht für sie." **

**Darauf hin erwiderte Bakura: "Seto, du meinst nicht wirklich uns, oder?" "Nein, uns gewiss nicht, aber dich und Malik!", damit schaute Seto ihn eiskalt an.**

**Ich schaute abwechselnd Bakura und Seto an, anscheinend können die beiden sich nicht leiden. Ich hoffe Bakura verschwindet bald, sein Auftreten macht mir ein bisschen Angst. Aber ich aß trotzdem weiter und plötzlich drehte sich Bakura um und ging. ich schaute Seto ein wenig verwundert an, dann sagte er zu mir: "Das war nur Bakura. Nimm nicht immer alles so ernst was er sagt, er vergreift sich gerne an Neuen. " "Okay.", antwortete ich ihm.**

**Er zeigte mir wo ich das Tablett abstehlen musste, dann führte er mich aus der Kantine hinaus und in die Eingangshalle. Draußen deutete er auf zwei andere Gebäude.**

**"Das rechte das Wohnhaus." "Ja, okay. Und welches ist das in der Mitte?", wollte ich von ihm wissen.**

**"Das ist der Festsaal und das linke ist die Sporthalle." Echt, hier ist alles riesig! kaum zu glauben, ich glaube das ich einen Wegweiser oder eine Karte brauche um mich hier zu recht zu finden. Als ich das Schild über dem Wohnhaus sah, wollte ich Seto fragen , aber dieser kam mir zu vor und sagte: "Das war letztes Jahr noch ein Jungeninternat, aber seit diesem Jahr können auch Mädchen dieses Internat besuche." Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum ich fast kein Mädchen gesehen. In meiner Klasse bin ich das einzige. Und in meinem Jahrgang? Ich sah bestimmt voll hilflos aus, darum meinte Seto: "Wusstest du das etwa nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin nur auf der Schule, weil sie die einzige war die ein Internat war. Wie viele Mädchen gibt hier eigentlich auf dieser Schule?" "So weit ich weiß 10 oder so. Die meisten Mädchen sind in der untersten Klasse.**

**Und Jungen sind es mindestens 300." Ich schluckte kräftig... Ich war auf einer fast Jungenschule, das wird was! **

**Als wir am Zimmer 204 ankamen, verabschiedete sich Seto und meinte: "Ich muss zum Nachmittagsunterricht." "Ja, okay!" Ich glaube ich werde aus Seto nicht schlau... mal hat er so einen eiskalten Blick drauf, dann hilft er mir, aber ich denke er hilft mir unabsichtlich... Er ist echt komisch, genauso wie Bakura. Ob alle wohl so sind? Wenn ja, wo bin ich hier gelandet?**

**Ich betrachtete mein Zimmer, es war echt geräumig. Am Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Laptop, am anderen Ende stand ein großes Bett. Ich beschloss noch ein paar e-mails zu schreiben, denn ich hatte meinen Freunden versprochen ihnen gleich zu schreiben, wenn ich angekommen war. **

**Setos Sicht:**

**Als ich auf dem Weg war zu Erdkunde, fiel mir ein, das ich diese Unterrichtstunde auch mit den anderen hatte und diese würden mich mit Fragen überschütten. Ich musste mir schnell irgendwelche Antworten einfallen lassen, um nicht dumm da zu stehen.**

**Kurz bevor ich das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatte, kamen mir schon meine ganze Freunde entgegen.**

**"Hey Seto.", sagte Bakura und grinste. "Hey.", antwortete ich ihm. Und jetzt begann die ganze Fragerei. **

**"Warum hast du diesmal zugestimmt, als der Direktor die darum bat?", wollte Atemu wissen.**

**"Also, nur weil ich sonst immer nein gesagt habe, heißt das ja nicht, das ich mal ja sagen darf oder? Und sonst würde er mich immer wieder fragen und ich hoffe jetzt das ich Ruhe vor ihm hab.", antwortete ich ihm und wollte gerade weiterlaufen. "Hey, aber beim Abendessen müsst ihr bei uns hocken, okay?", fragte Ryou. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, mir war es echt egal. **

**Die drei Stunden Nachmittagsunterricht gingen ziemlich schnell vorbei.**

**Ich ging in Begleitung von Atemu, Ryou und Bakura auf mein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dahin, verabschiedete sich bald jeder, bis nur noch Atemu und ich übrig waren. Ich wollte ihn noch um einen Gefallen bitten und fragte ihn dann: "Kannst du noch kurz mit in mein Zimmer kommen. Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Atemu schaute mich kurz an und nickte dann.**

**Als wir in meinem Zimmer angekommen waren, zeigte ich auf das Sofa und bat ihn Platz zu nehmen.**

**"Also, um was für einen Gefallen möchtest du mich bitten?", fragte Atemu mich. "Also, ich habe heute um 17Uhr eine Besprechung mit den anderen aus einer AG und ich wollte dich fragen..." "Ja?" "Ob du Jessica mit zum Abendessen bringen kannst."**

**"Ja, kein Problem.", meinte er. Ich hoffte er nichts anderes erwartet... "War das dann alles? Kann ich dann wieder gehen?", fragte er.**

**Ich nickte und begleitete ihn zu Tür. Kurz bevor er die Tür öffnete drehte er sich um und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund.**

**und meinte: "Du musst mich um nichts bitten ich mach doch fast alles für dich!", dann drehte er sich um und verließ mein Zimmer.**

**Ich war immer noch ein bisschen geschockt, aber eigentlich wusste ich ja das Atemu in mich verliebt war.**

**Ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte? Ach, ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ich musste zur Besprechung.**

**Aber irgendwann sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen...**

**Chazz Sicht:**

**Oh, es war ja gleich 18 Uhr! Ich musste mich beeilen, ich wollte doch noch so viel machen, aber nachdem ich paar meiner Freunde im Internet getroffen habe, musste ich natürlich mit denen chatten, sie wollte ja so viel wissen. **

**Als ich gerade dabei war mein Zimmer einzuräumen, klopfte es an der Tür. Und ich rief: "Warte, ich komme gleich." Und legte meine Sachen in den Schrank und öffnete meine Zimmertür. Draußen stand ein großer Junge mit blonden Haaren und violetten Augen.**

**Ich habe ihn wahrscheinlich schon mal gesehen, aber sein Name war mir unbekannt. "Hi.", sagte ich zu ihm. "Ähm, hey. Ich soll dich zum Abendessen holen, weil Seto keine Zeit, wegen einer Besprechung und so..." **

**"Ja, okay.", antwortete ich und schloss hinter mir die Tür.**

**"Ähm, wie heißt du eigentlich?", wollte ich von ihm wissen. "Ach ja, sorry. Ich heiße Atemu und du Jessica, oder?" "Ja, aber bitte nenne mich Chazz. Ich hasse meinen Namen." Atemu grinste und nickte. Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen redeten wir über alles und nichts. Als wir in der Kantine angekommen waren holten wir unser Essen und setzten uns zu dem Rest der Clique. Scheinbar war Seto noch nicht da. Plötzlich fingen alle an mich mit Fragen zu löchern, ich antwortete darauf und hoffte, dass das bald vorbei war.**

**Und es hörte erst auf als Seto zu uns kam, das war erst eine halbe stunde später. **

**Aber dann begann Bakura, der neben mir saß, vorzuschlagen: "Lasst uns doch heute Abend alle bei mir im Zimmer treffen?" Von allen Seiten kamen "Ja"- Rufe. Dann flüsterte Bakura Atemu etwas ins Ohr. **

**Ich schaute kurz zu Seto und bemerkte, wie rot er plötzlich im Gesicht war und wie er Atemu anschaute...**

**Ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken. "Hey Chazz.", sagte Atemu. "Hast du Lust auch zu kommen?" Ich überlegte kurz und bevor ich antworten konnte, antwortete Bakura für mich. "Ja, sie kommt." Ich schaute ihn an und nickte. "Das wird bestimmt lustig", meinte ein Junge der mir gegenüber saß. "Ja genau. Joey" Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatte, meinte Ryou: "Also in einer halben Stunde bei Bakura! Bis dann!" Alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander, als wir im Wohnhaus angekommen waren. Ich musste als einzige in den 3. Stock. Kurz bevor ich Atemu aus den Augen verlor, rief ich ihm zu: "Hey Atemu." Er drehte sich und sagte: "Ja? Du weißt nicht wo Bakuras Zimmer ist oder?" "Ja." "Wir treffen uns dann hier in 25min okay?" "Okay, dann bis später."**

**Ich drehte mich und ging dir Treppe hoch. **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.. Das ist jetzt die überarbeitete Form.. Ich hoffe die ist besser!

**Aber bitte schreibt mir was ich verbessern kann! Das würde mich freuen**


End file.
